Comenzando a sentir
by Ann.SxS
Summary: [Intercambio de Fics de Naruto's Dark Side] [Para Katerina Paz] Después de seguir un camino de venganza, Sasuke Uchiha finalmente comienza a sentir algo más, un sentimiento mas fuerte que el odio. "Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, ¿Qué querrías cambiar?" Años después, fue capaz de encontrar su respuesta.


Posando los pies firmemente sobre el húmedo suelo se inclinó lentamente fijando la vista en su próximo objetivo: en la lejanía se encontraba un sujeto de capucha negra preparado para atacar. Colocó las manos sobre su rostro, preparándose para cualquier ataque que el oponente, cada vez más cercano, pudiese hacer. Sin embargo, todo posible acto llevado a cabo por el encapuchado ninja quedó en el olvido al desaparecer repentinamente de la vista del Uchiha.

−¿Dónde estás? – cuestionó buscando cualquier indicio que pudiese indicar la posición de su adversario.

El silencio recibido inundó paulatinamente el lugar donde se encontraba el joven ninja, dejando que la tensión se acumulara siendo casi imposible de romper. El chico de cabellera azabache buscó por todos los lugares en donde su vista tuviese alcance. No era necesario utilizar esos trucos que escondía; no era necesario todavía. Una sonrisa de satisfacción fue posada en su blanquecino rostro al haber encontrado a su objetivo: ahora solo era cuestión de sacarlo de su escondite.

Con una tranquilidad torturadora caminó hacia su objetivo, este se encontraba oculto en las penumbras que el frondoso bosque cubría celosamente de los rayos solares o de cualquier cosa que pudiese vencer tal oscuridad. Dirigiendo su mano derecha hasta el mango de su preciada katana observó cómo su destino se posaba ante sus orbes color ónix; estaba a escasos metros de aquella sombra que cautelosamente se refugiaba.

−Naruto, Sasuke. ¿Dónde están? – una voz lo sacó de su estado de concentración de golpe. Giró su mirada hacía la persona que era dueña de esa voz; Sakura Haruno corría hacia ellos con una bolsa en cada mano −. ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Volvió a esconderse? – inquirió con una sonrisa cargada de burla en cuanto divisó al Uchiha.

−Ya sabes cómo es, siempre se esconde el miedoso – contestó con una sonrisa arrogante. Aquellas sonrisas que la pelirosada tanto extrañaba.

Unos segundos después, sin que nadie reparara en su presencia, un rubio de orbes azules se posó frente a Sasuke con una mirada que denotaba fuego. El chico, con una seriedad extraña en él se limitó a contemplar a su mejor amigo, descolocándolo por completo. Ante esa mirada el azabache no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ya que últimamente esas miradas cargadas de tanto y a la vez tan vacías eran dirigidas hacia él cada vez que el Uzumaki lo veía.

−No te digo nada porque no se me ocurre que contestarte, Sasuke – refunfuñó el chico logrando la atención de todos los presentes −. Sakura, mañana me toca entrenar contigo, ¿verdad? – decidió preguntar aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

−No entiendo de que me hablas – el Uchiha tomó la palabra ignorando por completo a su compañero aunque en el fondo esas simples palabras lograron confundirlo −. ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – decidió cambiar la conversación, por lo que se dirigió a su compañera de equipo.

La chica, un tanto descolocada todavía, extendió las dos bolsas que a simple vista aparentaban estar hasta el tope de cosas. Los presentes observaron como la joven mantenía las bolsas frente a ellos, dándole una a cada chico, quienes inmediatamente las tomaron. Sin embargo, a comparación del Uzumaki, Sasuke solo atinó a contemplar aquel simple bolso sin imaginarse siquiera lo que este contenía. Con la mano libre abrió cuidadosamente el paquete que se refugiaba en la tela color carmín, descubriendo un apetitoso almuerzo que le daba la bienvenida de la manera más sublime.

−Pensé que tendrían hambre al terminar su entrenamiento– habló la chica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro −. Espero que sea de su agrado.

−¡Esta delicioso, Sakura! – exclamó Naruto apenas probó bocado −. ¿Lo hiciste tú? – cuestionó con desconfianza al conocer perfectamente las "espectaculares" habilidades en la cocina de Sakura.

Un sonrojo momentáneo hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de la joven, delatándola a pesar de sus intentos burdos de desmentir aquella verdad. A pesar de verse descubierta intentó poner su mejor sonrisa para evitar aquel tema de conversación.

−No, lo fui a comprar hace rato – esperaba ser convincente, por lo menos para Sasuke. Porque era vergonzoso decirles que había tomado el reto de preparar ese almuerzo hasta que finalmente lo logró; ese platillo tan cuidadosamente ordenado había sido elaborado por ella −. ¿Les gustó?

−Sí – comentó el rubio con la boca llena −. Quien haya preparado esto tiene mi aprobación para casarse – terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándole a entender a la kunoichi que aquella mentira no había sido convincente para él.

El azabache por su parte siguió contemplando su almuerzo a pesar de que gran parte de él había desaparecido por completo. Estaba bien elaborado, había que admitirlo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a él; la pelirosada platicaba amenamente con su compañero de equipo mientras este, con los ojos resplandecientes, no paraba de halagar a la persona que había hecho esa comida. Y por los sonrojos que delataban la vergüenza que tenía la chica no cabía duda que había sido ella. Y, el haberse dado cuenta de tal cosa solo logró molestarlo en cierto modo:

−Sasuke, ¿Qué te pareció el almuerzo? – fue la pregunta que Naruto realizó −. ¿Verdad que está muy bueno?

−Cállate – ordenó el Uchiha hastiado de la situación. Enojado, se levantó de su lugar sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los chicos que lo observaban desconcertados −. Yo me largo.

−Sasuke, ¿estás bien? – la chica no pudo evitar preguntar con una notable preocupación.

−Hmp – fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, presenciando como se alejaba el azabache perdiéndose entre el paisaje que reinaba en Konoha.

"_Sasuke…"_

O

O

Era consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba incluso cuando mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aparentando estar en un profundo sueño en la oscuridad de su habitación; era algo rutinario, algo que llevaba a cabo cada día sin falta antes de darle la bienvenida al amanecer y con ello a un nuevo día perfecto para entrenar tranquilamente. A pesar de haber regresado desde hace meses aún tenía ciertas dificultades para adaptarse al estilo de vida que representaba vivir en Konoha; desde que su camino hacia la redención lo hizo darse cuenta que no había mejor lugar para poder remediar su vida que su aldea natal.

−Hoy me toca entrenar con Sakura – susurró caminando hacia la ducha con ropa en mano −. ¿O con Naruto?

Con su regreso, para sorpresa de muchos, los lazos que mantenía con sus compañeros de equipo se vieron reforzados a tal punto de volverse indestructibles: Sakura y Naruto se habían convertido en su apoyo incondicional, tal y como había sido desde hace años. La decisión de entrenar como equipo fue llevada a cabo durante un combate grupal; ese día, toda la intención de hacer una lucha justa se había ido por la borda, junto con la paciencia de Sakura. El resultado final de tan desastroso intento irónicamente terminó juntándolos más como equipo y con ello, terminó con la decisión de organizarse para entrenar; cada integrante del equipo tendría un día de entrenamiento por turno.

−Ayer entrené con Naruto, entonces hoy me toca con Sakura – salió de la ducha con energía renovada, como si la vista de un nuevo día le diera una nueva oportunidad.

Solo esperaba que este entrenamiento no se le complicara como el anterior. Porque por más que lo intentara negar; entrenar con Sakura Haruno se estaba volviendo un poco molesto.

−Y justamente con ella, ¿Qué me pasa?

O

O

La suave brisa de verano mecía con armonioso compas las hebras rosadas que caían amigablemente por sus hombros. Sus orbes entrecerrados buscaban desesperados la presencia de un joven de cabellera azabache que desde hace años la hacía suspirar. No podía negarlo; después de tantos años su corazón seguía latiendo con desenfreno al mirarlo a los ojos. Solo había una pequeña diferencia entre todo ese torbellino de emociones que albergaban su ser cada vez que lo tenía frente a ella; ahora era consciente de la magnitud de los sentimientos que poseía por el Uchiha.

−¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó preocupada al no encontrar rastro alguno perteneciente al azabache −. ¿Se le habrá olvidado?

A lo lejos pudo divisar la presencia del ninja que tanto esperaba. Caminaba tranquilamente, como si el tiempo transcurrido fuese algo sin importancia que de la noche a la mañana se pudiese recuperar; algo que por más tentador que sonaba seguía siendo igual de falso que el asomo del sol en una noche fría.

−Sakura – saludó fríamente el joven en cuanto llegó con la pelirosada −. ¿Comenzamos? – se colocó en posición de ataque, anticipándose a la respuesta de la chica de orbes jade.

Con una sonrisa cargada de retos se mantuvo concentrado. No volvería a distraerse por su compañera de equipo; no volvería a dejar que esa chica lo distrajera de su cometido. Un Uchiha no perdía la concentración en los lugares más críticos. El ambiente se volvió tenso de golpe, como si cada acompasada respiración se tornara peligrosa, cada paso dado lo mantuviera lo más lejos posible de ella, como si aquellos orbes color jade perforaran su alma volviendo cualquier intento de atacarla algo extremadamente difícil.

No podía lastimarla, justo como aquella vez.

−Comencemos – contestó Sakura con una sonrisa marcando aún más la derrota del Uchiha.

La pelirosada se acercó a él con paso decidido al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de tantear el terreno al que se iba a enfrentar. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke era una persona que se tomaba muy en serio los entrenamientos ya que se había enfrentado con él en varias ocasiones, cada una de ellas tan parecidas a una batalla en la vida real. Sin embargo, podía ser consciente de ciertos cambios ocurridos desde hace algunas semanas; Sasuke se estaba comportando diferente con respecto a ella.

No estaba concentrado, no cabía duda de ello. Se encontraba inmerso en su mundo mientras los ataques se volvían solo sombra y polvo dejando leves señales de lo ocurrido anteriormente, dándole la oportunidad a la oji-jade de atacar. La chica paró en seco al darse cuenta de la situación logrando que el chico también parara abruptamente.

−Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? – decidió preguntar de una vez por todas. Esa actitud tan pensativa no era propia de él.

−¿Por qué no estaría bien? – respondió a la defensiva alejándose de manera inconsciente dando por concluido el entrenamiento que ni siquiera pudo iniciar −, deberías de preocuparte más por tu entrenamiento que por ridiculeces – dijo sin pensar.

En ese momento, cualquier palabra destinada al chico de orbes ónix se quedó prisionera en su garganta, pidiendo a gritos salir. Se limitó a admirar su silueta con unas ganas inmensas de propinarle un golpe en su blanquecina tez. Apretó los puños fuertemente, controlando una avalancha de palabras que luchaban arduamente por salir.

−Me preocupo porque eres mi compañero de equipo – habló fríamente una vez recobrada la compostura −. Dado que tú jamás has sido capaz de cuidarte solo, debo preocuparme también por ti.

Ante esas palabras no pudo evitar recordar esos días de antaño, esos días donde se había autoproclamado un vengador. Su mente recreó, con paciencia infinita, las constantes peleas protagonizadas por ese rubio que secretamente terminó considerando como su mejor amigo; el semblante despreocupado que poseía un hombre de cabello grisáceo con la mayor parte del rostro cubierto en una fina tela opaca y que, en más de una ocasión, lo protegió como a un hijo; esos ojos tan expresivos que contrastaban con una sedosa y brillante cabellera de tonalidad rosácea, esa chica que rompió tantas veces el código ninja por él.

−Nadie dijo que debías preocuparte por mí – contestó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido ante tales recuerdos que hace años había logrado sepultar en algún rincón de su mente −. Preocúpate por ti , eso es lo que deberías de hacer en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo.

−Ya veo, es inútil perder el tiempo – musitó con fiereza haciendo que el azabache se diera cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras demasiado tarde −. Espero que todo aquello que nubla tu mente en estos momentos pueda dispersarse, que puedas volver a ser tú – tomó aire antes de proseguir con su dialogo − y que alguien más se preocupe por ti, Sasuke.

−Sakura…

−Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer – habló la kunoichi alejándose de él, una vez que le dio la espalda giró levemente la cabeza en dirección al chico −. Hasta luego, Sasuke.

La distancia en un instante se volvió imposible de alcanzar por lo que, de manera inconsciente, sus pies intentaron moverse detrás de ella, buscando alguna manera sencilla de alcanzarla. Desafortunadamente, el resto de su cuerpo se quedó estático en su lugar; visualizando con impotencia como la joven se alejaba apresurada, como su silueta se perdía entre las sombras: como su mano quedo extendida en dirección al desolado camino antes tocado por la oji-jade, siendo sujetado por la soledad que nuevamente le hacía compañía.

"_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, ¿Qué querrías cambiar?"_

O

O

−"Deberías preocuparte más por tu entrenamiento que por ridiculeces", ¿es en serio? – susurró quedamente – "Nadie dijo que te preocuparas por mí", ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos intentó alejar de su mente aquellos pensamientos confusos que se adherían tan fuertemente a él. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar pensando en lo acontecido en el campo de entrenamiento hace días; cualquier cosa era más importante que estar pensando en eso.

Pero, ¿por qué regresaban una y otra vez esas palabras que en un arrebato pronunció? ¿Por qué no se podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su compañera de equipo?

−Diablos, ¿Por qué me pasa eso?

La noche caía junto con el ruido ensordecedor proveniente de la población que con tanta energía transitaba; en unos minutos, el silencio como la noche misma terminaron apoderándose del lugar, dejando que la paz y los pensamientos salieran a flote sin consentimiento alguno. Se levantó con parsimonia de su lugar buscando, sin éxito aparente, alguna persona que paseara a esas horas. Con mochila en mano, somnolencia y mil cosas en la cabeza se dirigió a su hogar después de un ajetreado día dedicado específicamente a entrenar, como siempre.

−Mañana será un nuevo día. Por lo pronto, solo queda descansar…

O

O

Las misiones se volvían cada vez más recurrentes dejando que su cuerpo, cada vez más inmerso en el cansancio, protestara al ser encomendado por una misión que en un futuro sería añadida a su interminable lista. Tomando parte de sus pertenencias cuidadosamente seleccionadas para ahorrar tiempo se dispuso a seguir el camino que lo llevaría directo a la torre donde Kakashi, el actual Hokage, distribuía las misiones a cada uno de los shinobis y kunoichis disponibles en la aldea.

−Una misión más– habló entre dientes, dejando todo aquello que lo rodeaba en un segundo plano.

A lo lejos divisó una silueta acercándose a toda velocidad logrando que frunciera el ceño con notable irritación. Unos minutos después, un rubio poseedor de unos orbes azules se acercó corriendo a escasos metros de su posición, deteniéndose para recuperar el aire perdido una vez frente a él.

−Sasuke, ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! – respiró entrecortadamente con las manos firmemente sujetas en sus temblorosas rodillas −. Solo falta Sakura para estar completos – brindó aquella información con una sonrisa que destilaba satisfacción, una casi indetectable satisfacción al notar la cara del Uchiha ante tal información.

"_¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Por algo soy tu amigo, Sasuke"_

−¿Sakura? – preguntó con indiferencia mal disimulada −. No veo problema con que ella este en la misión. Está en nuestro equipo después de todo, ¿no?

Desafortunadamente si tenía un pequeño problema: la chica desde hace unas semanas era el blanco perfecto para distraerlo con la menor intención; su cabello, sus ojos, su manera de hablar, ¡hasta las peleas que protagonizaba con Naruto lo distraían! Esa chica de orbes jade volvía a ser igual de molesta que cuando eran genin, aunque la chica que suspiraba por él y mostraba sus sentimientos libremente se encontraba oculta en el lugar más recóndito de la personalidad de su actual compañera de equipo; solo quedó el recuerdo de esa joven en algún rincón de su ocupada mente.

Y él aun la tenía presente…

−Sasuke, ¿entramos? – la voz de su compañero lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación.

El chico respondió con un leve asentimiento comenzando a seguir al rubio, el cual se aventuró a entrar al despacho del enmascarado, anteriormente su sensei Kakashi Hatake. Al entrar pudo contemplar un estático librero apoyado cómodamente en el costado derecho del amplio lugar, ahí reposaban tranquilamente pilas de carpetas con cada misión encomendada a diferentes ninjas poseedores de determinadas capacidades los cuales facilitarían los objetivos dispuestos a alcanzar. Otros, en cambio, revelaban principalmente los gustos que el actual Hokage tenía, uno de ellos y el más destacado del hombre de cabellera grisácea: "Icha Icha Paradise".

−Naruto, Sasuke… − saludó el hombre con una sonrisa −. Solo falta que venga Sakura para que estemos completos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando que una chica poseedora de una cabellera rosácea apareciera dando trompicones con la respiración entrecortada. Al ver a sus compañeros de equipo contemplarla con atención y a su antiguo maestro sonreírle con amabilidad no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada. Centró su atención en algún punto fijo de la solitaria e inmaculada pared, justo detrás de Sasuke sin que dicha acción diera resultado alguno; la mirada que el azabache le dedicaba no podía incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba.

−Buenos días. Lamento el retraso, tuve unos inconvenientes que me detuvieron por más tiempo de lo pensado.

−No te preocupes, Sakura – habló Kakashi levantándose lentamente de su asiento. Una vez logrado su cometido, divisó fijamente a sus tres alumnos; aquellos pequeños que en un parpadeo se habían convertido en unos ninjas de elite −. Ahora que están aquí me gustaría pedirles una misión personal… a ustedes dos – terminó dudoso mirando específicamente a Sasuke y a Sakura por lo que ambos, desorientados, atinaron a mirarse de reojo lamentando su suerte.

−¿Y yo que? ¡También quiero mi misión, Kakashi-sensei! – una de las cosas que no había aprendido el rubio era principalmente tratar con respeto al Hokage actual; seguía tratándolo con la misma familiaridad que siempre.

La repentina seriedad que cubrió el rostro del hombre logró silenciar al chico de sonrisa zorruna en segundos. Ante esto Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, como señal de resignación mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Naruto al cual no paraba de regañar. Sasuke, por su parte, se dedicó principalmente a escuchar cada palabra dicha por la autoridad haciendo todo lo posible por no girar en dirección a su compañera de equipo.

−Naruto, tengo otra misión preparada especialmente para ti – dijo con cansancio −. Así que guarda silencio un momento para darles las instrucciones, ¿está bien?

Los tres tomaron asiento sin reclamo alguno por lo que su antiguo maestro, con su seriedad tan característica, se dispuso a hablar con la autoridad requerida para tales casos. La misión de Naruto resultó ser sencilla: deambular por los alrededores buscando una posible amenaza para la aldea ya que, desde hace días, ciertas notas anónimas habían caído en manos de algunos jounin que regresaban de las misiones que les fueron designadas.

−¿Buscaré un posible atentado en contra de la aldea? – inquirió con esperanzas ante la idea de tener más acción de la pensada.

−Sí, para evitar así que los aldeanos se sientan atemorizados en un futuro. Debemos evitar un posible ataque – una vez concluido el asunto se dirigió hacia Sasuke y Sakura −. Ustedes tienen una misión de la cual depende parte de la aldea, probablemente cuando termine de explicársela se queden con más dudas de las pensadas – guardó silencio mientras sacaba de un cajón dos carpetas color marfil. Una vez visto su contenido le entregó una a cada joven los cuales la recibieron dubitativos −, esto es para aclarar algunas de las dudas que pudiesen tener.

La explicación que Kakashi les brindó abarcó la mayor parte de las dudas que tenían ambos jóvenes mientras se extendían los detalles de su esperada misión. Dentro de algunos días se llevaría a cabo una celebración que fue adquirida desde que finalizó la cuarta guerra ninja. Dicha festividad reunía cada una de las naciones en armonía, en la cual se buscaba llevar a cabo diversas alianzas que pudiesen tener beneficios en un futuro no muy lejano. La misión de los chicos era corroborar que las aldeas vecinas asistieran a dicha reunión, o en todo caso: convencerlas de hacerlo.

−Sé que suena sencillo pero no lo es en realidad, convencer al consejo de cada aldea será complicado – dijo terminando así su discurso −. Bien, creo que esto es todo chicos… vayan a preparar sus cosas. Naruto, quédate un momento.

Naruto se quedó estático en su lugar con una seriedad palpable en el rostro ante la petición del actual Hokage mientras que el azabache y la pelirosada se limitaban a dejar la sala con una actitud un tanto derrotista. Al perderlos de vista el rubio no pudo evitar romper aquella faceta seria que tan extraña se reflejaba.

−¿También te diste cuenta? – una carcajada proveniente del rubio inundó el lugar, dándole a entender a Kakashi una respuesta afirmativa −. Jamás imaginé que Sasuke estuviera en una situación tan incómoda... ¡por una chica!

−Y tenía que ser Sakura… me alegró mucho por ella; tanto tiempo esperó pacientemente un indicio que reflejara ese cabezota y finalmente lo está comenzando a dar a relucir – la sonrisa resplandeciente del oji-azul fue borrada después de unos instantes de concentración −. La misión que les mandó, ¿era broma?

−Se podría decir que han tenido misiones más reales que esa… aunque la celebración si se dará, todas las aldeas han confirmado – ante las palabras provenientes de Kakashi la sonrisa volvió de golpe −. Tenía que darles un empujón, ¿no lo crees?

−Un gran empujón.

"_Espero que pronto te des cuenta, Sasuke. Nosotros ya los sabemos, solo faltas tú"_

O

O

El silencio, tan filoso como un cuchillo, se encontraba instalado entre los dos haciendo imposible cualquier tipo de comodidad en el trayecto. La misión, hasta ahora aburrida, estaba protagonizada principalmente por las silenciosas palabras dispuestas a salir de la nada. Cada uno de los jóvenes, encargados de tal misión, luchaba arduamente por retener las palabras que pedían salir de su escondite. Querían darse a conocer de una vez, querían ser libres.

−¿Cuántas aldeas nos falta por recorrer? – cuestionó Sakura mirando atentamente la lista que Kakashi les proporcionó, según la carpeta llevaban más de la mitad de la misión; más de la mitad del camino inmersos en un silencio absoluto.

−Solamente nos quedan dos – contestó el azabache con la vista fija en los documentos que Sakura le mostraba −. Sunagakure es la siguiente.

Dicha aldea se lucía a unos metros de distancia, resguardada entre grandes montañas hechas por la naturaleza que, en conjunto, sumergían cada techo y lugar perteneciente a la aldea de la arena. Los aldeanos caminaban con una tranquilidad que difícilmente pudieron recuperar después de la restauración de gran parte de la misma. Entre las aldeas vecinas, aquellas aldeas que tenían alianzas en común, lograron llegar a un acuerdo después de grandes periodos de angustia causados por cuarta guerra ninja; una guerra que se llevó gran parte de su vida, de sus recursos y de sus seres queridos.

−¿Quiénes son y que necesitan? – preguntó un joven de cabello castaño al notar como los chicos se disponían a entrar. Era rutinario, a pesar de conocer a los visitantes tenían que preguntarles su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

−Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, de Konoha – antes de que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de responderle al muchacho el Uchiha se adelantó con actitud fría; no le agradaba para nada la forma en la que miraba a la chica −: necesitamos hablar con el Kazekage.

El castaño, el cual centraba la mayor parte de su atención en la pelirosada, desvió la mirada dirigiéndose a Sasuke con una ceja alzada al tiempo que demostraba una actitud recelosa y con una prepotencia poco grata.

−Pasen – habló cortante mientras se deslizaba hacia un lado para poder darles oportunidad de pasar −. Gusto en conocerte, Sakura – sonrió coqueto incomodando levemente a la chica que solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa cargada de timidez. El Uchiha, por su parte, se limitó a bufar con irritación ante la actitud del joven ninja.

Pasaron por un camino repleto de personas dedicadas especialmente a realizar sus deberes diarios. Siguieron su camino entre tiendas, ruido, pláticas y muchas acciones más protagonizadas por los aldeanos que miraban con cierto recelo al azabache; a pesar del tiempo muchos de los habitantes de las aldeas vecinas seguían cautelosos a la hora de tener como visita a Sasuke Uchiha.

−Sasuke, Sakura – la mención de sus nombres los colocó en posición de alerta −. Bienvenidos, ¿querían hablar conmigo? − un chico de su misma edad, de cabellera rojiza y poseedor de una seriedad que con el tiempo se fue evaporando se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa cordial.

−Kazekage-sama – susurró la oji-jade saludándolo cortésmente −. Sí, venimos por un asunto que el Hokage nos encargó.

−Entren, por favor.

Gaara tomó asiento detrás de un amplio escritorio color caoba, el cual hacia juego con cada mueble que complementaba el lugar. A pesar de tener notables diferencias el despacho del Kazekage era muy similar al que se encontraba en Konoha; el mismo ambiente de comodidad podía respirarse tranquilamente. Los chicos tomaron asiento ante la leve señal que el pelirrojo les hizo.

−¿Qué sucede? – inquirió con curiosidad el chico de orbes claros.

Mientras Sakura se disponía a comentar el motivo por el cual se encontraban en la aldea Sasuke se dispuso a observar su alrededor, ajeno a cada palabra proveniente de la boca de la joven de hebras rosáceas. Divisó cada cuadro perfectamente ordenado que lograba el armonioso ambiente tan difícil de lograr en un lugar de trabajo; pudo ser consciente también de cada decoración colocada de manera sutil, dando un toque delicado a cada uno de los muebles notablemente robustos. Su atención siguió su camino, esta vez deteniéndose en la representación de la autoridad que, imponente, se mostraba ante él. El pálido semblante del joven cambiaba según el curso de las palabras de su compañera de equipo, en ese momento demostrando una curiosidad genuina.

En ese momento, el ligero movimiento hecho por su acompañante acaparó por completo su atención; la blanquecina mano de la chica atrapó por inercia un rebelde mechón que danzaba por su rostro, posándose repentinamente en sus labios. Ella, con una actitud despreocupada optó por acomodar nuevamente su cabello, tocando levemente sus labios en el proceso; una vez logrado su cometido sonrió levemente para seguir con su relato. Esa inocente acción lo hizo olvidarse del mundo entero.

−¿Confirmación de la festividad? – el tono incrédulo hecho por el pelirrojo logró bajar de su nítida nube a Sasuke Uchiha que, un poco perdido, intentó poner atención −. Pero si hace semanas confirmé mi asistencia, ¿no recuerda Kakashi el mensaje de confirmación?

−¿Confirmó? – un poco desconcertada, no pudo evitar responder con otra pregunta −. Pero, él había dicho que nadie… − se quedó pensando por unos instantes, viajando a momentos pasados. Especialmente uno en el que era protagonista cierto rubio burlón − ¡Naruto! – exclamó repentinamente mientras se levantaba de golpe alertando a los presentes −. Gracias por todo, Gaara-sama, nosotros tenemos que irnos – sonrió avergonzada al darse cuenta de su extraña actitud por lo que antes de salir realizó una torpe reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Sasuke la siguió de cerca, percatándose de cada uno de los movimientos proporcionados por ella que, en esos momentos se notaba molesta, muy molesta. Ella, por su parte, se encontraba despotricando contra todo aquello que se atravesara en su camino. Una misión falsa, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

−¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude caer ante eso? – refunfuñó para si −, lo entiendo de Naruto, pero ¿Cómo puede prestarse para esto el Hokage?

Recordó vagamente aquellas recientes conversaciones entabladas con el Uzumaki, cuyo tema de conversación últimamente se había vuelto Sasuke. Cada palabra dicha por la chica, desde el fondo de su corazón, había dejado huellas en los pensamientos del rubio: Sakura seguía amando a Sasuke, no cabía duda de ello. Sin embargo, la joven también había tenido la confianza para decirle el frio trato que el Uchiha había mostrado tener con ella desde hace días logrando que el oji-azul se molestara levemente ante la actitud de su amigo.

"_¿Será que cumpliste las palabras que me dijiste aquella vez?"_

−Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? – se detuvo abruptamente ante la inesperada pregunta de Sasuke. Giró lentamente ignorando completamente la cercanía del azabache; podía perderse fácilmente en aquellos orbes ónix−. Sakura…

−Nuestro querido amigo Naruto junto con nuestro respetable Hokage hicieron de las suyas – ante la clara interrogante prosiguió −; la misión que nos encomendó Kakashi era falsa, ¡las confirmaciones ya estaban realizadas!

"_Debí darme cuenta después de la cara de desconcierto del segundo kage que visitamos"_

−Ese par – dijo Sasuke con su aparente frialdad.

−Cuando llegue definitivamente los voy a… − calló de golpe al notar la cercanía que mantenía con el pelinegro.

Él también pudo ser consciente de la cercanía que mantenían: Sakura Haruno estaba prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal; algo altamente respetado por él. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse incomodo o amenazado sintió una extraña calidez recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, escuchando con atención su alocado corazón que, curiosamente, lograba una perfecta coordinación con el suyo. Cada latido, cada sonrojo pintado tiernamente en las mejillas de la joven hizo que Sasuke sonriera levemente, sintiendo una paz inmensa que hasta hace unos meses no lograba encontrar. No pudo evitar tomar ligeramente la cintura de Sakura que, temblorosa ante su tacto, se dejó ir entre sus oscuros ojos. De pronto, cualquier atisbo del tiempo quedó en el olvido, congelando todo instante, todo suceso y todo momento alrededor de los dos; solo eran ellos, encerrados en su pequeña burbuja.

−C-creo que es el momento de regresar, ¿no lo crees? – el Uchiha susurró titubeante, muy cerca de sus labios.

−Sí, es hora de irnos – habló la chica alejándose de golpe. Necesitaba sentirse segura; nuevamente ese chico hacía estragos con sus emociones. Las mariposas, antes dormidas, revoloteaban incontrolables dejando aquellas sensaciones que hace años sentía −. Cuando lleguemos a la aldea definitivamente los mataré, ¡cómo pudieron hacernos perder el tiempo! – comentó molesta en cuanto recobró la compostura para comenzar a seguir su camino.

Comenzaron a caminar con la incomodidad palpable en el rostro, sintiendo a la vez un millón de emociones a flor de piel. Tragando saliva, la Haruno se giró para verlo con una sonrisa falsa, intentando con eso borrar todo lo que había estado a punto de suceder con anterioridad.

−Debes de estar verdaderamente molesto, ¿no es así?

Extrañamente no estaba molesto por la pérdida de tiempo, la misión había tenido sus ventajas después de todo: se había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas que siempre había querido ignorar. Por eso, ignorando por completo la pregunta siguió su camino, alejándose de Sakura y de todo lo demás; meditando sus emociones que fluían sin control aparente.

"_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, tal vez podría desear… "_

O

O

Un suspiro resignado inundó el lugar, siendo roto cualquier rastro de armoniosa tranquilidad que reinaba en esa parte de la aldea. Con la vista fija en los frondosos árboles que limitaban su visión buscó en su mente aquellos pensamientos que últimamente causaban estragos en su ser. Emociones nunca antes encontradas lograban salir a flote en los momentos menos oportunos: misiones, salidas, platicas inclusive cada vez que tomaba un tiempo para retomar un poco de su vida antes perdida.

Con un poco de esperanza buscó en el agua cristalina alguna respuesta coherente para su problema, sabiendo de antemano que esa inútil acción era considerada ridícula e infantil; desde hace algunas semanas se comportaba así, como un niño descubriendo nuevas formas de sentir, de pensar, incluso…de vivir.

−Pero, ¿Qué problema? – en realidad, ni siquiera él sabía lo que le sucedía.

Tenía idea de lo que sentía, algo que irremediablemente le cambiaría la vida. Sabía perfectamente cuál era el motor para que aquellas actitudes tan impropias de él salieran a flote con tan solo una mención de su nombre; era Sakura la protagonista de sus problemas. Era Sakura, la misma chica que ahora lo evitaba a toda costa.

La raíz para tal embrollo fue principalmente la misión; desde aquel día él no había podido entablar una conversación con ella, siempre se alejaba en cuanto se acercaba a ella. Él, en cambio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, principalmente en esa sensación de paz y esa calidez momentánea que se instaló en su ser. A partir de ese día, no lograba sacarla de su mente.

−Aunque en realidad… siempre me sucedía – arrojó una pequeña roca solitaria, esta cayó en la lejanía, perdiéndose en las aguas profundas que, irregularmente tranquilas y con una claridad anormal, se presumían −. Siempre me preocupé por ella de alguna forma, siempre estuve allí.

El cielo, extrañamente poblado de nubes grisáceas, fue el objeto de atención del Uchiha que, buscando formas y tamaños, intentaba olvidar por unos instantes todas las cuestiones que lo envolvían. Una sombra le tapó gran parte de los nubarrones, que afortunadamente le daban la tranquilidad deseada, molestándolo un poco para el pesar del extraño.

−Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Naruto tomó asiento a pesar de los gestos cargados de molestia que el Uchiha hacia −. ¿No sabes que vendrá una terrible tormenta? – inquirió mirando al cielo notablemente preocupado.

−Lo sé, tú no deberías estar aquí – habló seriamente −. Aparte, necesitaba pensar.

Desde su regreso, las cosas entre Naruto y él se habían vuelto más sencillas de tratar. Algo que, hace años, estaba lejos de ser considerado aceptable. Ahora Sasuke podía platicar -sin perder su habitual personalidad- de distintas cuestiones mientras Naruto lo escuchaba con atención, algo sumamente raro en el chico. Por esos pequeños detalles el Uzumaki tenía la ligera sospecha -más bien era una certeza- de que su mejor amigo finalmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

−¿Pensar? – comenzó a cuestionar −, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Sasuke?

−No intentes analizarme o descubrirlo, no sabrás de lo que se trata "_Ni siquiera yo lo sé_"

Naruto se quedó en silencio ingeniando alguna manera para poder hacerle ver al chico que eso que tanto intentaba enterrar era lo que sentía, y que en realidad era algo bueno; justo como él se sentía, y por quien menos esperó.

−Mañana le pediré a Hinata que salga conmigo, será una cita doble – una pequeña mentirilla; sí saldría, pero solo con su linda novia −. ¿Sabes quién irá también? – sin evitarlo, una indetectable sonrisa malvada se instaló en su rostro.

−No, no lo sé. ¿Ino con Sai? ¿Shikamaru con Temari? – pregunto sin interés. No le importaba en realidad −, es obvio que ellos quedarán juntos.

Ante la falta de interés que reflejaba el pelinegro, Naruto solo atinó a sonreír aún más ante la información que brindaría. La verdad esperaba que con ese gran empujón Sasuke finalmente abriera los ojos ante la realidad que desde hace años lo encaraba.

−No, no es con ellos – suspiró −. Hinata decidió invitar a Kaito, uno de los ninjas con los que intercambiamos equipo en aquella ocasión, solo que Sakura será su pareja.

Jamás previno la respuesta que Sasuke tendría ante tal información. Por un momento pensó que aparentaría indiferencia, molestia, incluso pensó que le dedicaría un par de gritos por ser el portador de noticias. Pero nunca, jamás se imaginó que ese chico, aquel joven de apariencia fría, se limitara a cubrirse levemente el rostro con sus manos, alejándose del mundo…otra vez.

−Sasuke, ¿estás bien? – escuchaba la pausada respiración del Uchiha, la ligera respiración que cada cierto periodo de tiempo se detenía. Como si buscara control.

−¿Por qué no lo estaría? – dijo mientras dejaba a la luz su rostro. Nada había cambiado −. Ella saldrá con él, ¿debería de ponerme mal por algo así?

"_Cierto, no debería importarte. Pero, ¿Por qué diablos te pones así?"_

El rubio pensó un momento antes de hablar con aparente seriedad. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación, prácticamente Sasuke se estaba echando para atrás, a pesar de no haber rival alguno para luchar.

−Tal vez porque te importa, Sasuke. He notado algo diferente en ti, no sé qué sea la verdad pero es algo nuevo… y siempre sucede cuando ella está cerca.

−¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el pelinegro sintiéndose amenazado inesperadamente. Naruto suspiró sonoramente: eso estaría más difícil de lo que aparentaba ser.

−Te diré una cosa – comenzó con esperanzas de que las siguientes palabras se quedaran grabadas en los recuerdos de Sasuke −: cuando yo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por Hinata sentí temor; un miedo inmenso por enamorarme de alguien completamente diferente a mí. Lo dejé pasar y casi la pierdo para siempre – susurró con un escalofrió recorriéndole la piel −. Afortunadamente ella siempre me amó y me esperó hasta que pude aclarar mis sentimientos. Por favor: no te dejes guiar por aquellos temores que pudieses llegar a sentir aluna vez, te lo digo como amigo.

El azabache se quedó atónito ante las palabras del oji-azul. Pudo ver como se levantaba de su lugar, se sacudía levemente el polvo que su ropa pudiese guardar y, con una sonrisa distinta comenzaba a caminar, alejándose de él.

Y de sus pensamientos.

"_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, me hubiera gustado saber…"_

O

O

El tic tac del reloj estaba causando un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Era la quinta vez que el curioso sonido lo hastiaba, aunque últimamente nada le agradaba. Rodó los ojos buscando la paciencia que sinceramente se encontraba perdida pero solo encontró una inmaculada pared blanca que hacia juego con todas las demás. Esperaba impaciente su turno en el hospital, topándose con una cantidad de personas que en su vida había visto. Hoy le tocaba la revisión de rutina, encargada nada más y nada menos que por su ex compañera de equipo, la cual seguía evitándolo a toda cosa.

−Hoy tendré que verla, no puede evitarme – curiosamente se sentía ansioso por entrar al consultorio.

Entre cuatro paredes blancas, una puerta color arena y una amplia ventana que regalaba una gran vista de la aldea se encontraba Sakura Haruno, una de las mejores ninja médicos conocidas por el mundo. La chica desde hace semanas -desde el incidente durante la misión- se había envuelto en un mundo donde no existía más que pacientes y trabajos. Algo realmente agotador.

−Sasuke Uchiha, entre por favor – una enfermera de larga cabellera lo invitó a pasar dejando en claro su interés por el azabache.

El chico, con el corazón un tanto desbocado, se dirigió a su destino cruzando todo el camino que llevaba al último consultorio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sintiéndose diminuto ante la presencia de la pelirosada que, inmersa en la lectura de archivos, ignoraba por completo la entrada el Uchiha.

−Tome asiento, por favor – su voz lo descolocó por completo. Su tono era frio, el mismo tono que él siempre había mantenido.

Comenzó el chequeo en un silencio que muy poco disfrutó. Necesitaba hablar, ahora era él quien quería hablar con ella. Sakura siguió con seriedad su trabajo; tomó su pulso, contabilizó los latidos de su traicionero corazón que, con tal de llamar su atención, latía desquiciado con cada toque. El haori salió sobrando; era hora de revisar algunas heridas de batalla, específicamente en su torso; el Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, pues solo intentaba ocultar un pequeño sonrojo. De repente, tomó su mano invitándola a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, cosa que ella resistió.

−¿Qué quieres?

−¿Por qué me evitas? – el tono de su propia voz lo sorprendió, era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese hecho −. He notado que huyes en cuanto aparezco.

Ella logró zafarse con un brusco tirón mientras lo miraba con fiereza. Dejando de lado su equipo de chequeo le tendió el haori que hace segundos se encontraba reposando en el suelo. En cuanto el chico lo colocó en su posición, la pelirosada se sentó a su lado mirando con atención la ventana que daba hacia el exterior.

−No te evito, simplemente no tenía motivos para hablarte.

−¿Motivos? – cuestionó el pelinegro desconcertado −. Antes me hablabas sin motivo alguno.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura que en esos momentos se encontraba cabizbaja, procesando la información. No podía creerlo, todavía podía decirle eso… ahora le reclamaba por "evitarlo".

"_Si tan solo supieras mis motivos"_

−Sí, antes te hablaba sin razón aparente. Y tú solo te encargabas de ignorarme o en el mejor de los casos me hablabas cortante – dijo la médico −, eso puede matar las ilusiones de las personas, ¿lo sabias? Puede matarte poco a poco, puede terminar matando todo aquellos sentimientos que resguardabas convirtiéndolos con el tiempo en una total indiferencia – sintió la boca seca mientras hablaba. Era difícil soltar todo después de tanto tiempo−. Puedes terminar logrando que esa persona simplemente se canse de esperar algo que jamás llegó.

Justo cuando necesitaba hacer uso de aquel valor, de aquella necesidad de hablar, todas esas motivaciones se esfumaron. No quedó nada, ni siquiera rastros. En su mente seguían las palabras dichas por Sakura, cada palabra clavándose en su piel como un puñal dejando una herida profunda, imposible de sanar. Él la había hecho a un lado durante mucho tiempo, importándole poco los sentimientos que la chica albergaba por él. Ahora que la buscaba, confundido y dispuesto a encontrar respuestas ella lo rechazaba, diciéndole esas palabras que lo hundieron un poco más en la sensación de culpabilidad que lo seguía.

−Debo de irme, tengo cosas que hacer – guardó sus cosas en una maleta −. Estas bien, ven el próximo mes.

−Sakura, ¿iras con él? – con esas palabras la detuvo de golpe sin pensar en nada más que en lo apurada que se veía −. Temes llegar tarde y no verlo, ¿verdad?

−¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? – cuestionó desconcertada. ¿Salir con alguien?

Él se acercó a ella, incomodándola en el proceso. No pudo ocultar el sonrojo que sus mejillas adquirieron.

−Kaito – pronunció su nombre − ¿saldrás con él?

−¿Qué? – no recordaba conocer a ningún Kaito −. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Enojado por la misma confusión a la que se envolvía decidió ignorar la situación en la que se encontraba. Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, buscando un poco de aire fresco y una ruta de escape ante todo. Antes de salir, giró en dirección a Sakura que, completamente desconcertada, lo miraba preocupada; logrando molestarlo aún más.

−Sal con quien quieras, no me interesa – habló fuertemente −. Sinceramente, me alivia que hayas dejado atrás esos estúpidos sentimientos por mí; no soportaba sentirme asfixiado por tu culpa. Ve y molesta a alguien más, eso te sale muy bien – finalizó dando un fuerte portazo que provocó que la ventana retumbara sonoramente.

Podía escuchar el eco instalado en la habitación. Estática, en el centro del consultorio, con la vista clavada en la puerta intentando contener un torbellino de emociones que saldrían victoriosas en cualquier momento. Una pequeña lágrima se coló, dejando un fino rastro para que todas aquellas rebeldes siguieran su curso; las demás la siguieron fieles, al principio una por una, convirtiéndose en una avalancha imposible de parar. Cada palabra dicha con ese sentimiento de crueldad, en serio quería hacerla sentir mal.

Y la verdad, lo estaba logrando.

−Es una lástima que pienses eso – susurró tristemente−. En verdad, sigo teniendo esos estúpidos sentimientos.

"_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, ¿Querrías borrar mis sentimientos?"_

O

O

Había perdido la cuenta de los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, la mayoría de ellos considerados imperdonables. A pesar de pagar en la actualidad las precipitadas decisiones que lo llevaron al borde de un abismo podía decir que muy pocas de esas acciones causaban algún sentimiento de culpabilidad o arrepentimiento en el chico de orbes ónix.

−Todo esto esta vuelto de cabeza – habló mirando al blanquecino techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo −. Siempre digo lo que pienso, pero ahora lo que dije en realidad no… ¡rayos!

Se encontraba a las afuera de una casa que hace décadas se encontraba deshabitada, era un lugar silencioso y reservado al igual que la orilla de un pequeño lago a las afueras de la aldea; el mismo lago que al que él recurría en más de una ocasión. Desde hace mucho tiempo los aldeanos evitaban a toda costa recorrer ese lugar ya sea por miedo a las irreales leyendas que rodeaban la casa o tal vez porque simplemente era un lugar peligroso. No lo sabía, y no le interesaba.

Podía recordar claramente el rostro de Sakura al salir de su consultorio. Podía incluso imaginarse lo que lo afectaría en un futuro: Sakura era importante en su vida, se había dado cuenta hace tiempo.

−Probablemente no querrá hablarme nunca más.

O

O

El día pasó más lento que de costumbre, dejándola perderse en si misma sin pensar en nada más. Trabajó el resto del día con una monotonía tranquilizadora, intentando concentrarse en los pacientes que se encontraban frente a ella, pidiéndole atención. Al anochecer, la pelirosada trabajaba por inercia, intentando llegar a su casa completa; con las palabras del Uchiha martirizándole en la cabeza.

−Sakura, ¿estás bien? – paró en seco al reconocer esa voz, era extraño que ella estuviera merodeando en las calles de noche. Giró lentamente topándose con un par de ojos color perla que la miraban con preocupación; ellas se habían vuelto buenas amigas desde hace algún tiempo.

−Hinata, estoy… bien – contestó débilmente ganándose una mirada incrédula de la chica.

−No lo estás, ¿Qué sucede?

Ambas tomaron asiento en cuanto ingresaron a la casa de la pelirosada en un silencio cargado de emociones por parte de la chica. La Hyuga esperó pacientemente el comienzo del relato, sabía perfectamente que era difícil para Sakura hablar sobre eso. Con un respiro profundo y cerrando los ojos la integrante del equipo 7 se dispuso a preguntar:

−¿Tienes tiempo? – al sentir un leve apretón en su hombro, interpretado como una señal de apoyo, comenzó a desahogarse sin contenerse más.

O

O

El tiempo en ocasiones es un buen aliado, en otras simplemente es considerado el peor enemigo; podía ser un aliado para Sakura Haruno que, como por arte de magia, fue encomendada en una misión llevada a cabo en una aldea lejana e impredecible, la aldea oculta entre la niebla, ubicada al otro lado del mar. En cambio, el tiempo era considerado un enemigo para Sasuke el cual se limitaba a esperar el regreso de la chica, a pesar de no tener idea alguna de lo que diría.

−Naruto, ¿sabes quién era el compañero de misión de Sakura? – no le importaba lo que la retorcida mente del chico llegara a concluir ante la pregunta.

−Con Kaito, ¿Por qué? – apenas contestó la pregunta se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba la respuesta. Ese era el chico de la cita falsa, pero Sasuke nunca supo que fue falsa −. Sasuke, sobre la cita... – fue interrumpido por un sonoro golpe.

El azabache se quedó callado meditando la respuesta con el puño sangrante. La blanca pared ahora era teñida con un suave tono carmín, marcando finas líneas que delataban la acción del Uchiha.

−Entonces lo conocía – murmuró para sí, desconcertando completamente al Uzumaki −. No me interesa – habló sin demostrar dolor ante la mano enrojecida – es su vida, yo no tengo autoridad para hacer mi voluntad con ella.

−¿Le preguntaste sobre él? – cuestionó el rubio con un temor palpable en el rostro −. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke?

−¿Acaso no puedo? – respondió ofendido −. Se supone que ella tenía sentimientos por mí, siempre vivía alardeando con eso, ¿ahora resulta que no puede admitir que sale con otro? – se levantó rápidamente −. Después de todo ese amor del cual se enorgullecía no era tan fuerte como decía.

Sintió un fuerte empujón que lo mandó a unos cuantos metros de donde Naruto se encontraba. Alzó la mirada desconcertado, topándose con los ojos enfurecidos del rubio que intentaba controlar su enojo por medio de respiraciones pausadas. Intentó levantarse pero fue detenido por su acompañante que, tomándolo del haori, le impidió mover un pie.

−No te atrevas a hablar así de los sentimientos que Sakura profesa por ti – podía sentir la presión de su mano −, esos sentimientos que dices "no son tan fuertes" seguían vigentes al inicio de la guerra, incluso después. Ella te ama, no es su problema que tú seas tan ciego como para darte cuenta.

−¿Ella me ama? – repitió con burla −. Si lo hiciera no estaría saliendo con otros, me esperaría de la misma manera que Hinata esperó por ti.

Valiéndole poco el después y con unas ganas tremendas de gritar, Naruto no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad:

−Idiota, ¡lo de la cita era mentira! – no esperó respuesta de Sasuke −, era algo que se me ocurrió para que finalmente abrieras los ojos. Desafortunadamente tienes un don para echar a perder las cosas buenas que te están pasando. Tienes un don excepcional para intentar romper lazos. Intentaste hacer eso, ¿no es así?

−¿Era mentira? – preguntó el pelinegro con voz cansina −. Ella no salía con nadie después de todo, en realidad no lo conocía.

Ahora sabía que era la culpabilidad. Recordó nuevamente el semblante de Sakura y su misteriosa misión haciéndolo sentir culpable de nueva cuenta. Era un idiota, siempre terminaba alejando a los que lo apreciaban en realidad.

−Sasuke – susurró Naruto quedamente −, ella siempre te ha querido, desde que éramos gennin estuvo enamorada de ti. Ahora no lo expresa abiertamente pero puedo asegurarte una cosa: sus sentimientos son más fuertes de lo que piensas.

−Lo sé, Naruto – dijo más calmado −. Solo que me molestó un poco pensar que ella había cambiado, es una estupidez – terminó por añadir sin pensar siquiera. Estaba admitiendo muchas cosas, ¿Qué podía pasar?

El Uzumaki sopesó por unos instantes la información. Prácticamente estaba admitiendo que sentía algo por Sakura, solo hacía falta que se diera cuenta que era en realidad. Con una sonrisa cargada de paciencia se levantó dispuesto a dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

−Ya sabes que Sakura siente algo por ti; ahora la pregunta es, ¿Qué sientes tú por ella? – cuestionó antes de esfumarse frente a los ojos del chico.

"_Si pudiese regresar el tiempo… ¿De qué te arrepentirías?"_

O

O

La noche trajo consigo la paz que necesitaba con urgencia. Se encontraba entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, pensando seriamente en las palabras del rubio. ¿Qué sentía por Sakura? Era su compañera de equipo, considerándola su amiga por años; de eso estaba completamente seguro. Bien, últimamente él no se comportaba como un amigo en esos momentos: celándola por alguien que ni siquiera le interesaba, eso no estaba bien.

−¿Qué siento por ella? − se preguntó por enésima vez − ¡Maldita sea!

Pensó en cada instante compartido con ella; en todas las distracciones que protagonizó la chica; en la frustración que sentía al pensar que estaba fuera, exponiéndose al peligro por el bien de una misión. Cada movimiento de la chica, cada palabra dicha por ella, cada acontecimiento en el que se relacionaba. De pronto, cada uno de estos "insignificantes" detalles tenía demasiada relevancia para él. Y eso, solo podía significar una cosa… algo que por más que no quisiera admitir no podía evitarse tan fácil como él esperaba.

−Estoy enamorado de Sakura.

O

O

El despertador sonó por tercera ocasión en la mañana haciendo que Sasuke lo tomara con una mano para lanzarlo con fuerza hacia la pared, haciéndose añicos con el delicado toque. Rodó de la cama que lo mantenía tan cómodo tomando fuerzas para levantarse e ir a entrenar; era algo adquirido hace apenas unos días, ni siquiera fuerza para levantarse tenía. Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando adaptarse al soleado día que, entusiasmado, lo esperaba. Miró la hora siendo consciente de lo tarde que se le hacía para ir al campo de entrenamiento; entrenaría con Naruto, otra vez.

−Hace meses que no entreno con ella – murmuró mirando el portarretrato puesto en su mesita de noche; cuatro personas representaban la unión como equipo aun cuando no eran considerados en ese entonces un equipo como tal.

Sakura aún no regresaba de su misión. Según lo que Naruto le había mencionado la chica debió de estar de regreso de su misión hace aproximadamente una semana, pero eso no había sucedido; y estaba preocupado por ello. Después de admitir sus sentimientos intentó buscarla sin éxito alguno, quedándole más remedio que esperar su regreso. Naruto y Kakashi, los únicos que sabían lo apoyaban con consejos que, aunque le molestaban, pensaba tomar una vez la tuviera frente a él.

"_Debes de vencer tu orgullo y confesarte con ella, Sasuke"_

−Hmp. No debe ser tan difícil hacerlo.

Llegó temprano a su destino, dándose cuenta que nuevamente el rubio había faltado. Justo cuando comenzaba a despotricar en su contra llegó, con el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro. Lo saludó de lejos, moviendo su mano de un extremo al otro, por lo que Sasuke esperó a que Naruto se acercara a él para regañarlo por su tardanza.

−¡Sakura regresó! – cualquier enojo se evaporó ante la noticia. Ella había regresado, tenía que hablar con ella – Habla con ella, Sasuke. Debes aclarar todo.

Ignorando por completo al chico comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de la chica, importándole poco el entrenamiento y todo lo demás; dejando con una sonrisa nostálgica a Naruto el cual lo veía desaparecer por el desértico camino.

−Espero te escuche, en serio lo espero.

O

O

Volver a su aldea jamás había sido tan agradable. Entre pláticas, risas y comidas se llevó una mañana amena y sencilla todo rastro de cansancio acumulado durante la misión. Se sentía contenta, con una tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su rostro.

−Sakura.

Cualquier tranquilidad sentida hasta ese momento fue remplazada por la inquietud junto con un corazón latiendo descontrolado; seguía teniendo la misma reacción cada vez que él se dirigía a ella. Reprendiéndose en silencio volteó a mirarlo, topándose con los orbes ónix que en más de una ocasión la hicieron llorar.

−Sasuke, es bueno verte – saludó con una voz poco común en ella −. Tengo que irme, te veo después.

Cualquier intento de huida se hizo añicos al ser tomada firmemente del brazo. Sasuke la puso frente a él sin mencionar nada, dejando que su corazón se estabilizara en unos minutos. Y después, comenzó a caminar con ella del brazo.

−¡Suéltame! ¿A dónde me llevas? –protestó siendo jalada de nueva cuenta. El idiota no estaba teniendo consideración con ella −. Me lastimas… suéltame, Sasuke.

−Necesito hablar contigo – contestó soltándola instantáneamente como si su toque quemase al roce −. Es importante, no puedo esperar.

Ella se alejó un poco de él. Con un sinfín de emociones que difícilmente fueron aplacadas durante semanas; esas malditas mariposas volvían a hacer de la suyas. Y ella, no lo podía permitir.

−No puedo, no quiero hablar contigo… no en este momento – susurró dolida.

−¿Por qué no? – preguntó con curiosidad −. Tengo que decirte algo, yo…

−Porque después de nuestra última conversación se me quitaron las ganas de hablar contigo. No quiero que te vuelvas a dirigir hacia mí de esa manera, independientemente de los estúpidos sentimientos que ahora tenga – dijo resaltando la palabra "estúpidos", dándole a entender que no había podido olvidar aquello.

Volvió a parar su huida tomándola suevamente de los hombros. A pesar de que el contacto de su piel era tibio ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante su fino toque; era como el de aquella vez, solo que ahora su mirada también había cambiado. Podía notarlo.

−Sakura –musitó −. Las cosas que dije aquella vez…en serio lo lamento – tragó sonoramente antes de proseguir. Seguía lo más complicado −. Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de algo que desde hace tiempo me molestaba, no diré que eso justifica mi actitud pero… era una sensación nueva.

−Sasuke, muchas veces las palabras quedan guardadas a pesar de pedir perdón – dijo calmada −, pero todo se comienza con un arrepentimiento sincero.

Esas palabras lo motivaron a confesar eso que tanto trabajo le causaba expresar. Con una mirada determinada la soltó lentamente, colocándose unos pasos más lejos de ella, quería ver su reacción.

−Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, es un sentimiento diferente a los demás – al mirar sus ojos perdió ese pequeña determinación. De pronto, recordó las confesiones que la chica le había hecho algunos años atrás; sin titubeos, con una gran seguridad. Él tenía que brindarle lo mismo a ella −. Sakura, hace poco descubrí que estoy enamorado de ti.

La cara de la chica era todo un poema, simplemente era imposible creer tales palabras. Él, enamorado de ella, ¿acaso le gastaba una mala pasada? Notó la seriedad con la que el chico hablaba, junto con el hecho de que nunca bromeaba llegando a la conclusión de que todo eso era cierto, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas.

−Sasuke, ¿es cierto eso? – el pelinegro movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Ella no pudo evitar tomar sus brazos −. No puedo creerlo.

−Y tú, ¿sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí?

Como respuesta la chica se puso de puntitas tomando sus hombros como soporte, con una diminuta sonrisa tomó impulso posando sus labios en su mejilla como un pequeño roce. Él, inmerso en un torbellino de emociones la tomó suavemente de los brazos; inclinándose un tramo para estar a su altura; necesitaba tenerla más cerca de él. Un ligero olor a cerezos inundó sus fosas nasales al danzar su cabello por la sutil brisa que curiosamente los envolvió justo en el momento en el que su suave risa lo contagió; él también rió quedamente logrando que Sakura parara de reír abruptamente.

−¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –preguntó, al notar lo estupefacta que se encontraba la chica la curiosidad hizo aparición −. ¿Qué sucede?

−Reíste – contestó sonriendo levemente ante la nueva faceta descubierta −. Sasuke, a pesar de todo sigo teniendo los mismos sentimientos por ti. Creo que nunca dejé de hacerlo – sonrojada a más no poder sintió como los labios del chico se unían a los suyos.

Levemente sonrojado, comenzó a mover los labios con timidez, buscando marcar un ritmo que ambos pudiesen seguir. La tomó firmemente de la cintura, marcando cada vez más el ritmo del beso que, con más confianza, se llevaba a cabo. Ella se encontraba ajena a todo su alrededor incluso podía visualizar pequeñas luces plateadas merodeando el lugar; estaba perdida en sus emociones, dándole por medio de ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él desde hace años. La necesidad de oxígeno llegó pronto, pidiendo bruscamente la separación.

−Es bueno saber que después de todo lo que hice para alejarme de ti, tú seguiste enamorada de mí – comentó sincero mientras unía su frente con la de Sakura, mirándola a los ojos que se encontraban más expresivos que nunca.

−Es bueno saber que después de todo… − hizo una pausa alejándose levemente de él. Le gustaba admirarlo tan cerca −… terminaste sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

"_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… mejor esperemos el futuro"_

O

O

Sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta de su objetivo cumplido; la cena estaba en su punto. La decoración, realizada por ciertas personas especiales, daban por vista la esperada fecha que hoy se celebraría: llegaría la Navidad. La pelirosada, con un gran estado de concentración, comenzó a preparar la mesa; próximamente llegaría el tan esperado invitado.

−¿Esta bien así, mamá? – preguntó una pequeña de cabellera azabache con el ceño levemente fruncido. No le agradaba del todo la manera en la estaba acomodando la decoración −. Bolt puso esto aquí, pero a mí no me gusta cómo queda, ¿lo cambio?

−Sarada, ¿No lo estarás cambiando solamente porque él lo puso allí? – preguntó aguantándose la risa; esa pelinegra tenía algo con Bolt Uzumaki, eso lo sabía.

−Claro que no, mejor lo dejo ahí – habló molesta con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño chirrido, dejando que unos pasos tranquilos siguieran su camino. Ante eso, Sarada corrió con una sonrisa en el rostro saltando hacia la persona que había llegado.

−Creo que me extrañaste, Sarada – comentó burlón un pelinegro tomando en brazos a su primogénita −. ¿Hicieron algo sin mí?

−No papá, falta que tú pongas la estrella – contestó la niña con un brillo detrás de sus gafas.

−Pero eso será después, primero debemos cenar – dijo Sakura saludando rápidamente al recién llegado −. ¿Cómo te fue, Sasuke?

Sentándose con Sarada en un extremo del sofá, les contó la misión que lo había apartado por semanas. Afortunadamente, tendría unas largas vacaciones antes de ser encomendado de nueva cuenta. Entre platicas, risas y tranquilidad llegó la Navidad, una fecha que Sasuke había aprendido a disfrutar como nunca.

"_Si pudiera regresar el tiempo… ¿Qué querrías cambiar?"_

−Nada, no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Después de un largo tiempo vuelvo con este regalo para mi amiga secreta de intercambio de fics del grupo Naruto Dark Side, <span><strong>Katerina Paz <strong>espero que sea de tu agrado y que cumpla con tu deseo de Navidad._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto_

_Saludos a todos y, felices fiestas._


End file.
